


The Ghost of Room 203

by artificialbramble



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, biadore friendship, shalaska, trixya - Freeform, tw hospitals, tw terminal illnesses, witney
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-23 07:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11985402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialbramble/pseuds/artificialbramble
Summary: Trixie has lung cancer and uses her wish but not how everyone thinks she should've. She wishes to be put into a specialist facility - a place her parents would never afford. Here she meets a host of different characters suffering from diffeent illness'.  But the most important character is, "The Ghost of Room 203", Katya.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me where all my good ideas come to me, the requests tag over on artificialqueens and my bathtub. This is yet another lesbian Trixya au (feel free to start a counter) from me, so sorry if you wanted cis male drag queens - maybe next time. it is a hospital fic so if that doesn’t float your boat please kindly unboard before we leave port.
> 
> You’ll be able to pick up who is cis male or cis female throughout based on which pronouns are used. This fic will (hopefully) contain frustrating scenes, heartbreaking scenes and heartwarming scenes. It also has hints of Shalaska, sprinkles of Biadore friendship and background Witney.
> 
> Come say hi to me at unhhhhjustsometrash on Tumblr! :)

Trixie had decided early on in her life that she hated endings. Hate for her was a strong word that she didn’t simply throw around, but the moment she watched her childhood burn in front of her she knew what hatred felt like. She  _hated_  the fact she was forced to watch pictures, videos, memories burn. Her childhood literally went up in flames.

  
She knew the minute the doctor escorted her parents outside during an appointment to collect her test results that it was bad news. Nobody ever spoke to the parents alone about test results if it was an all-clear. Trixie hadn’t even felt that ill, her chest didn’t feel as tight as before, she didn’t feel that weak and she was coughing up less blood. If anything, Trixie expected to be kept in to monitor her or she’d be stuck onto some medication that would most likely make her slightly loopy. What she didn’t expect was the big c, lung cancer. 

Trixie knew once she stepped one foot in the glass doors that it was only the beginning of the end. She felt small in comparison to the large building. Though she didn’t have long to recollect her mind because soon enough a cheery nurse came bumbling over. “Trixie Mattel?”

  
“That’s her,” Trixie peeled her eyes off of the nurse and turned to her mother. It was obvious in her voice and her eyes she was trying her hardest not to cry.   
“Nice to meet you, I’m Ben,” the nurse introduced himself. “I’m on day shifts all week so you’ll be seeing me around a lot.”

  
Unsure of how to respond Trixie took Ben’s hand but was taken by surprise when she was pulled into a tight hug. In a place like this, the young nurse’s happiness was quite odd. “If you would care to follow me this way.”

  
They all followed the enthusiastic nurse down a carpeted hallway. Trixie trailing just behind everyone else. It reminded her of something from her nightmares, she had often dreamed of what this place would be like and so far, it was living up to them.

  
“I’m afraid that’s the end of the line for you guys. Doctors, nurses and patients only passed these doors,” Ben swiped his lanyard over a scanner and the door opened with a click. Ben gave Trixie a small gentle nudge which brought Trixie’s gaze up from the floor. Regretting it immediately Trixie met her mother’s eyes, both holding back the tears the best they could.

  
“It’s fine, mom,” she nervously chuckled not sure how to lighten the mood. “I’ll be fine.”

  
Seconds later Trixie was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug whilst her mother muttered something which Trixie could make out as a prayer. “You be good, okay? We’ll be back first thing this time next week.”

  
The woman pulled back from her daughter to join her son’s side. Endings had never been anyone’s strength in the family. “It’s fine, it’s not like we’re saying goodbye  _forever_ ,” the moment those words flew out of her mouth Trixie wished she could turn back time. “You know what I mean.”

  
Trixie found it strange how she was perhaps the strongest in her family right now when she was supposed to be the weak one. She had often found herself throughout her sickness being strong for her mother.

  
“Michelle will take you back to fill out the required paperwork,” Ben spoke up, waving over a tall female.

  
“Next week,” her mother said softly.

  
“Next week,” Trixie whispered.

  
Ben waited for the family to be completely out of sight before speaking again. “The other kids are on their lunch, right now. I’ll take you to your room to get settled then bring you something for you to eat.”

  
Trixie nodded, following the young male a few doors down the hallway. He stopped, using a key on the lanyard to open the new door. “Standard procedure I’m afraid, a female nurse will be here shortly to search you and take your vitals.”

  
For the first time since she woke up Trixie felt completely alone. Nobody was with her anymore, she didn’t know anyone and she was dying. One thing Trixie did know if she would be hearing the words standard procedure countless times over her stay at the hospital. After being checked over and searched Trixie found Ben outside the door waiting for her. They walked side by side down the long hallway. During the walk Trixie’s thoughts were confirmed, privacy would be a rarity and everything was classed as standard procedure. Every room had a window on the door and when the passed by a large room labelled cafeteria Trixie averted her eyes. She didn’t need to see the other kids just yet.

  
“That’s the nurse’s station,” he pointed to a round counter in the corner of the large open space. “There will always be someone there at night if you need anything.”

  
“This is you.” Trixie looked at the beige door with a large square window in it. “Don’t worry,” Ben paused to look at his clipboard. “You get curtains and a locking bathroom since you’re not on suicide watch.”

  
Trixie scrunched up her nose at the notion of suicide, as if she wished to do extra harm to herself. Stepping into the room was surreal to Trixie, the walls were painted a light yellow colour and was filled with two of everything making it easy to see the room was meant to be shared.

  
“You’ll be rooming with Kim,” Ben smiled. “I’m sure you will get along just fine.”   
Trixie looked over to the other side of the room at the items displayed on the bedside table. It still hadn’t settled in how real this all was until Trixie saw the box she’d be sleeping in from now on. “Your panic button is over here, please only use it in actual emergencies.”

  
“I’ll give you time to get settled in, any dietary needs I should know about?”

  
“Not that I know of no.”

  
Ben smiled before exiting the room after explaining that she would have to hand over her phone before she slept, standard procedure. With a heavy sigh Trixie plopped down onto her new bed. She already missed home. Even the sound of her brother playing his video games into the early hours. How was she supposed to sleep without her music? The last thing she wanted to do was to unpack and make things that bit realer than they already were. But it had to be done, and she knew that she had to do it before she didn’t feel up to it.

  
Trixie frowned when she opened her suitcase realising her things had all been tossed around and messed up. “Standard procedure my ass.”

  
“They’ll say that a lot, get used to it.”

  
Trixie slowly turned around so she didn’t get dizzy and came face to face with a girl who looked aorund her age holding a tray. “You must be my roommate, Ben told me to give you this.”

  
Trixie took the tray out of Kim’s hands and set it on her bedside table. “I guess I am your roommate.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me at unhhhhjustsometrash on Tumblr! :)

Kim, as Trixie had learned, was in remission for leukemia. The two were slightly different, with Kim liking designing and art and Trixie liking music, but still bonded whilst Trixie ate. She found the food better than what she was expecting. It was edible, borderline enjoyable, and that’s all that mattered in that moment. “So Trix, I hate to cut your meal short but we do have music therapy soon.”

  
Trixie looked up from her half-eaten slice of pizza back to Kim and placed the tray back on the bedside table. She would take it to the nurse’s station during free time after her therapy session. Joining Kim in the hallway they walked with a small chatter amongst them to the therapy room.

  
“You don’t have to do much except make some noise.” That was a stark difference between her and Kim. Whilst Trixie wasn’t in the mood to entertain the thought that these therapy sessions were beneficial she still planned to play. After all, she didn’t have her guitar with her now. Walking to the back, following Kim, saw Trixie being yanked away by a stranger.

  
“Oh hell no girl, you are not going to the back with the Debbie Downers. That’s like social suicide”

  
“Talking about suicide will get you put on suicide watch.”

  
Trixie watched as a blonde guy, the one who grabbed her, argue briefly with a blonde female. Others around them had mixed reactions, some rolled their eyes whilst others seemed a little bothered. “I’m Willam and this is Alaska.”

  
Trixie eyes flickered between the two in front of her. She slightly zoned out a little as Willam introduced her to everyone else, she listened just enough to catch everyone’s names but not enough to register much else. “Earth to stranger,” Trixie was brought out her haze by Willam’s snappy fingers.

  
“I asked who you are.”  _Great_ , Trixie thought, she has already gotten off to a bad start.

  
“Oh, I’m Trixie.”

  
“ _Trixie_ ,” a guy, Aaron if Trixie remembered right, drug out her name as if savouring it. “And why are you here?”

  
Trixie opened her mouth but found herself coming up short. She took her bottom lip between her teeth, trying to find some words. Luckily, Bianca spoke up before she could.

  
“She’s dying,” she glared at Aaron. “Just like every last one of us.”

  
Trixie was taken back by the directness of Bianca’s words, but she couldn’t bring herself to say anything. Instead she took a seat as she watched an average height man walk into the therapy room. Bianca and Aaron seemed to be in a heated discussion which Adore tried to resolve, Alaska had her head in a book and Courtney and Willam sat next to each other in silence. Trixie made a note to ask Willam later why he had referred to Kim as a Debbie Downer but for now was too distracted by the music to ask right then and there.

  
It wasn’t until halfway through the session until Trixie found her blood boiling. She was strumming away on a guitar whilst the rest of the group she was sat with fooled around, sometimes occasionally trying to actually, do something. It wasn’t any of them that ruined her mood, rather a blonde-haired female that hadn’t spoken a word until now. Lucian had interrupted the session halfway through to ask the group a question, one that Trixie knew the answer to. Feeling brave in an environment of music Trixie answered but of course this stranger had to get a word in edge ways and tried to tell Trixie she was wrong. Normally Trixie wouldn’t care but the way the girl answered made it seem like a personal attack. Willam told her to ignore the ‘ghost’ but that only intrigued Trixie more. Alaska had been the one to share the knowledge that the ‘ghost’ was someone only ever seen out of her room for class and the odd therapy session. No-one knew what was wrong with her or why she got special treatment such as eating in her room. She was a mystery.

  
Towards the end of the session Trixie gave up, by now her hands hurt and her head was feeling heavy. The room was beginning to spin and she was thankful that soon enough would be free time so she could lie down. But before she could escape back to her room Willam was pulling her another direction. “Where do you think you’re going missy, it’s movie night.”

  
“I need to lie down, plus I still need to finishing unpack.”

  
“Suit yourself, I’ll save you a spot if you decide to come along, just look for the movie room.”

  
Holding her head Trixie closed her eyes as she leaned against a wall, she really needed to speak to someone about this. Breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth Trixie tried to steady herself as she walked through the hallway back to her room. No-one else was around with most people going to movie night, or so Trixie thought.

  
“You should probably get that checked out.” Trixie squinted her eyes as she looked at the figure in front of her. It was Adore. Trixie raked her brain to try and remember what she had found out about Adore. While not knowing her diagnosis, Trixie did know Adore was the youngest of the group.

  
“Why are you at movie night?”

  
“Medication, want me to help you to the nurse’s station?”

  
Trixie tried to shake her but that just worsened her head. “No, I can manage, thanks though.” And with that Trixie dragged herself to her room to lie down.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me at unhhhhjustsometrash on Tumblr! :)

The next morning came and it was no surprise that there was more  _‘standard procedure’_ involved. Every morning Trixie would know wake and get her vitals checked, if on medication she would receive it then, if not it was free time until nine.

Trixie didn’t quite know what to do with herself for the thirty minutes she had spare. Walking out of her room she glanced around and saw next to no one out. Kim opted to stay in the room with her sketchbook open. Art therapy would be her thing and music therapy would be Trixie’s.

Still not familiar with all the surroundings Trixie decided to walk the one way she knew. To the music therapy room, maybe she’d be able to play something. Not that she’d last long because soon enough her fingers either bled or hurt to much to strum. Walking she noticed some lights on and other rooms lit by the sun. Not to be too nosy on her first full day Trixie kept her eyes on the hallway in front of her. Twisting a right then another and she was in the corridor. But before Trixie could walk any further she heard a guttural scream. Slowly turning, still groggy from last night, Trixie tried desperately to find the source of the sound.

More shouts and screams came and as Trixie seemed to get closer to the sound it sounded as if behind the door would be a madman. Shattering sounds and loud bangs sounding out and Trixie could decipher them to be because the person, whoever it is, is throwing things.

Eventually Trixie reached the door leading to the source and she debated about going in. She didn’t know who was on the other side, what they might be capable of and how they’d react to her barging in. Carefully Trixie stood on her tip toes to see through the window. Trixie had noticed when she turned down this hallway that all the windows on the doors were higher than normal. Which worried Trixie slightly, it was almost as if she wasn’t supposed to be able to see through them. And as Trixie did peer through the glass she was met by a pillow flying at it.

“Listen, Brenda, I know you’re there but you can go.” Trixie froze, whoever this was thought Trixie was someone else. “You’re still there I can see you shadow under the door.”

Trixie held her breath as she hurried back down the hallway ignoring the incessant screams coming from the room and the voice in her head telling her to go back. But it was breakfast and she’d learnt from Kim you couldn’t miss it and  _had_  to eat.

Walking into the cafeteria felt like walking into enemy grounds. Everyone already knew where they sat and with who, and sure Trixie knew Willam would drag her to their table if she didn’t find them first but she couldn’t bring herself to feel as if she belonged. Paying attention to her surroundings Trixie felt overdressed, she had gotten changed after getting her vitals taken this morning and almost everyone else hadn’t so it seemed. Placing her tray down Trixie took a seat in between Adore and Alaska.

“Morning Trix, got a job interview if something?” Willam from across the table has a smirk on his face. It had only been a day and Trixie found herself getting used to Willam’s sense of humour.

“This place may suck but at least the foods good,” Aaron was the one to speak this time.

“They’re just preparing us for our one way trip to hell.” Courtney spoke as she clutched her chest.

“It’s back?” Something Trixie had picked up was that Willam had a sensitive spot for Courtney.

“It never goes,” that was another thing Trixie had picked up on. No matter how curious you never asked why someone was in here. It was a cardinal rule, that and everybody had to have an empty tray by the end of meal times.

“You ready for your first class?” Adore who’d been fairly quiet since they’d met asked.

“Do I need anything?”

Bianca shook her head as she stacked the empty trays. “They’ll give you the stuff if you need it.”

They all walked together, Aaron nagged Alaska about whatever book she was reading, Willam fussed over Courtney’s health and Bianca, Adore and Trixie walked in silence. Bianca ushered everyone into the class which was full of other patients.

“Uh,” Bianca scratched the back of her neck whislt scanning the room. “I don’t know where you’re supposed to sit.”

“There’s assigned seating?” Trixie observed the room. In the middle where rows of desks and the sides were lined with couches and and beanbags. Most of the room opted for a desk.

“Regulars get a desks, like me, but terminals get the couches.”

“What’s the difference?”

“Regulars work with a tutor so we get desks. Terminals aren’t exactly expected to back to school.” Trixie’s heart dropped in her chest.

Trixie felt the groups eyes on her, as if this were a trivial moment. She took one last glance at the desks before walking over to the beanbags in the back. As she turned away from the desk she heard gasps and low whispers, and she made the mistake of looking back at Adore and Courtney.

She turned her head around and swallowed the lump in her throat. As she got closer she saw Aaron and felt guilt wash over her. She gently down on the beanbag besides him. “Welcome to death row.”

The teacher walked in and began to lead the lesson, today was maths. Trixie always hated maths so part of her, though she would never admit it, was glad that today she got to do nothing. Aaron had handed her a piece of paper from a notebook he had at the start since she hadn’t come prepared for anything else.

“You should keep your eyes out for Adore, your hair is prime real estate.” Aaron had his nose in a book, Trixie recognised it as the one Alaska had earlier.

“What?”

“For dying, don’t know if you’ve noticed but currently her hair is bright fucking red.” He paused only long enough to raise his head. “Don’t tell me you’re dumb on top of being a terminal.”

“I’ve never dyed my hair, never wanted to.”

“You should,” he went back to reading. “Before it’s too late.”

For a second time in the space of five minutes Trixie was confused. “What?

“You lingered at the desks making it seem like you still have hope of living. I just assumed it was cancer, most of these guys are.”

Trixie swallowed as she nodded. Was she really going to lose her hair. She couldn’t lose her hair. She just couldn’t.

“I can’t lose my hair, please tell me you’re lying.”

“Trixie,” Aaron hissed between gritted teeth. It was only then that Trixie realised everyone’s eyes were on her.

“Hey, Willam, look” Adore flicked the back of her head with her index finger, who in turn let out a loud complain. Adore turned back and gave Trixie a sympathetic smile and everyone’s eyes were off of her. Almost everyone.

Trixie turned her head slightly and was met with piercing blue eyes. They never left her, it was as if they were burning a hole into her soul.

She was beautiful, yes. Physically, yes. But there was something deeper. She held an air of mystery to her. Currently all Trixie felt radiating off of her was anger. Hatred, even. She turned her eyes back to the front of the classroom.

Shrinking back into the beanbag and looked over at Aaron who was reading. This was going to be a long day and Trixie knew it.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me at unhhhhjustsometrash on Tumblr! :)

When the teacher dismissed the class Trixie was one of the first people out of the room. She breathed in after suffering through an agonisingly long lesson. She did, however, wait behind for the others. Art Therapy, that’s what was next on the schedule for today. And Trixie was not looking forward to it.

“Quite a show you put on back there,” Bianca started but stopped when Adore flicked her head. “What I’m just saying she did, unless you forgot, had an outburst back there.”

“Don’t listen to her,” Adore shot her a small smile. “So you’re a cancer patient?”

Adore’s tone had switched into a somber one as she asked her last question. Trixie nodded, “Lung.”

“Reyes Syndrome.” Everybody seemed to eye Adore carefully as she spoke. It was obvious she didn’t tell many people, that was only made clearer when she spoke up. “You deserved to know at least what one of us is here for since we know you’re diagnosis.”

Everybody shrugged as they continued their walk. “Well show or not she entertained the Ghost long enough.”

“Yeah?” Alaska now seemed to be intrigued.

“Her little outburst got her attention I guess, didn’t look away until Trixie met her eyes.”

“I thought you were reading, and who is the Ghost exactly.” Trixie seemed confused because she was.

“Aaron is a multi-tasker so don’t be too surprised. The Ghost is from room 203 and that’s two encounters you’ve had with her.”

203 sounded familiar to Trixie but she couldn’t quite pin point it. It’s only when they walked past the room itself on the way to Art Therapy that it hit her.  _That_ , was the room from that morning. The room that she had heard screaming and banging from.

“Guys I heard screams and the sound of smashing from that room this morning.”

Willam turned around so that he was now walking backwards. “And why were you down this hallway, please tell me you’re rooms not down here.”

“Don’t be stupid, she would of heard the screams a lot earlier than this morning if that was the case,” Trixie didn’t really understand what Alaska was meaning but she went with it.

“My room is 306.”

Adore nodded, seemingly writing something down. “Yup, you really are a cancer patient they put close to the nurses station.”

Trixie blinked as Bianca scolded Adore for being so blunt. It was going to take some getting use to being here. “It’s the Reyes Syndrome, she forgets how blunt she is sometimes.”

Whislt Trixie appreciated the sentiment of the others trying to comfort the fact she was dying, she didn’t like things to be sugarcoated. “No it’s fine, she’s just stating facts.”

Trixie forced a smile onto her face as she entered the Art Therapy room.

* * *

 

Art Therapy was officially worse than class was.  _“You have to paint your feelings.”_ Trixie hold back her snort if she tried. As if they wanted to get inside the head of a dying girl. She looked to her left and saw Willam’s canvas tastefully covered in high school themed dicks. Covering her mouth with one hand to stifle her laugh Trixie turned to her right. Courtney’s art was,  _interesting_.

Most people would maybe of drawn something like a landscape or a portrait, even just colour, to demonstrate feelings. Not Courtney, no, she chose to draw anatomy, specifically kidneys, at war with one another. The right one seemed to be the victor.

“That’s…unique.”

Courtney turned to look at he and smiled. “I like to think of it as an accurate representation of my body.”

Trixie nodded before staring back at her blank canvas. Could she maybe be as deep as Courtney and draw her lungs literally dying or would she choose Willam’s childish approach. The teacher came around and looked at everybody’s canvas. Trixie heard him tut at Willam’s before he stopped at hers.

“It’s blank.” He stated.

“Can’t that be a feeling too?”

“Yes, care to elaborate for me?”

“I just feel like I’m fighting a losing battle, like what’s the point in  _trying_ , after all, I’m dying.”

The teacher nodded before picking up Trixie’s art supplies from the stool next to her and handing them to her. “Then close your eyes and paint what comes to mind.”

So Trixie did, she put paintbrush to canvas and tried her hardest. Her finished piece wasn’t great, Trixie was no Monet or Picasso, but it was easily recognisable as a dying rose. Maybe she could learn to tolerate Art Therapy a little.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me at unhhhhjustsometrash on Tumblr! :)

Sitting down Trixie wasn’t in a talking mood. She literally sat and poked around at her food, occasionally having a bite, and listening to the conversation. However, as much as she wasn’t in a talkative mood she also wasn’t very hungry.

“Trixie, I see you’re making friends and settling in nicely. I just came to tell you the doctor would like to meet with you so you’re excused from Music Therapy today,” at the sound of the word doctors Trixie froze, she really didn’t like doctors. Ironic really that being in a hospital she didn’t like doctors. “How are you doing, the first nights always a bit rough.”

“She’s fine. You’re terminally delightful and I like living so if you don’t mind. You’ve said your piece now leave.” Trixie looked to Willam with a blank face as he spoke to Ben.

“Very well, if you need to talk you know where to find me.”

Trixie stared at her food for a little bit while the others talked about Ben. Trixie liked him, sure he was over optimistic for her liking, but he was a friendly face in a daunting new place. Deciding enough was enough Trixie pushed her tray away from her letting it be open season. She definitely wasn’t going to finish now she knew she had to see the doctor.

Standing up Trixie headed towards the door but was still in ear shot when Courtney spoke. “You seemed to really scare her with the hair talk and then in Art Therapy she kinda flatlined.”

To which of course she was scolded for her use of flatlined but Trixie didn’t care. She was in a bubble. She knew where she was but she didn’t feel like she was actually there.

Trixie found herself taking the long way to the doctor, en route to room 203. She didn’t really want to get involved with the Ghost but couldn’t deny she wasn’t intrigued. It was quite when she got there so Trixie dared to peek. The room looked dark, the curtains being closed, but she could make out a figure sitting on the bed. When the person went to turn their head Trixie ducked.

“Brenda?”

Who was this Brenda she called out for whenever Trixie was near. Was she a nurse. Trixie didn’t hang around too long as she stopped delaying her inevitable appointment.

“I was told to come see you?” Trixie asked softly, looking down at her feet.

“Of course. Have a seat,” he motioned to one of the plastic seats and Trixie did as she was asked.

“I’d like to discuss your treatment with you,” he explained looking down at his clipboard. “I’d like to start you on chemoradiotherapy as soon as possible.”

Trixie nodded. Her chest felt like it was caving in on itself. It was slowly becoming too real.

“I-I don’t really understand. What’s the point of this?”

“The aim of this point of your treatment is to get you into remission.”

“So you’re killing me to keep me alive?” Trixie bit her lip.

“It doesn’t sound too great, does it? But I can promise you we’re just trying to give you the best chance. Here’s an information sheet for all the things you need to know.” Trixie took the sheet from the doctors and skimmed it over as he continued talking.

“We’re going to start it next week when your family comes for a visit. We find it best to have family present for the first treatment.”

“Thank you.” Trixie was quick to vacate the room and hurried down the hallway. She didn’t really know where she was going but she found herself outside a door labelled LIBRARY.

She hadn’t even realised this place had a library but now it made sense where Alaska got all her books. Walking in Trixie was greeted by silence, as expected. It was a small room and it seemed like it was only her and the librarian.

Heading straight for the non-fiction section Trixie ran her fingers along some of the spines until she found something she was looking for. Pulling out the book Trixie wasted no time to take it to get checked out. The librarian gave her a sad look before handing back the book. Now in the rest of her free time Trixie would spend most of it reading about how they planned to almost kill her.

* * *

 

Dinner time came and Trixie found herself even less hungry than at lunch. Sitting down she immediately shoved her tray forward allowing Aaron and Adore to fight over her bacon. Willam gave her a look but quickly Courtney distracted him. Trixie was thankful for that.

“New treatment?”

Trixie looked over to Bianca who had spoken very quietly it was almost a whisper. “Chemoradiotherapy, starting Friday.”

Bianca lowly whistled as she took another bite of her food.

“What’s the difference between Canadian and regular bacon. Why do we have to single it out?” Everybody looked at Aaron who shrugged at everyone’s confusion.

“If you care so much why don’t you make a campaign for equal bacon rights?” Trixie could sense the groups dynamics from the minute she met them. Bianca was very motherly when it came to it, especially with Adore. Willam had a very obvious soft spot for Courtney but Aaron had informed Trixie that nothing would come of it because Courtney didn’t want to put Willam through any pain she’d cause. Trixie was confused because she had a desk after all, but in Art Therapy she got to see just how unpredictable her kidneys were. And Willam had already confirmed that Aaron and Alaska were indeed dating and had been for some time. It amazed Trixie how they made it work despite Aaron being a terminal, cirrhosis of the liver as Trixie learned during class.

“Trixie will have a wish, why don’t you ask her to make it happen?” Now everyone’s eyes were on her expecting her to speak.

“Whatcha say, Trix?” Alaska reprimanded him for speaking with his mouth open.

“Sorry but I used my wish.” Trixie gave a small smile.

“Ooh let me guess, you wished for a wax figure of Harry Styles,” Willam asked and Trixie couldn’t hold back the snort she let out.

“God no, I had a life-sized cardboard cut out of Zac Efron when I was a kid and it gave me nightmares.”

“So what did you wish for?” Adore stopped a break from cutting up a strip of bacon to ask.

“This,” Trixie motioned around the room.

“A cafeteria?” Courtney scoffed.

“No, this, as in to come here.” Trixie tapped on the table as she looked around.

“You’re telling me you wanted to come to a hospital, don’t most people wish to get out of one?” Willam seemed more confused than before when Trixie shook her head.

“That’s contradictory, wishing to come here and not want to be here.” Adore pointed out.

“There was no other way I could get to a place like this. My mother could never afford it.”

“Wow,” Willam sighed.

“Wow indeed,” Bianca agreed.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me at unhhhhjustsometrash on Tumblr! :)

By Monday Trixie was used to the hectic lifestyle of the hospital. She had worked out her own little routine, she eat meals with the group, sit with Aaron in class, therapy sessions were made eventful by the group and she free time would be spent in the library. Her and Kim spoke in the room but never out of it.

She hadn’t any trouble from the Ghost aside from the odd comment that rubbed Trixie the wrong way. Therapy had actually been somewhat decent.

But by Thursday things were different.

Trixie settled her tray down. When she sat down she appeared to be the only one in a good mood, the first solid good mood she has had in her time at the hospital. Looking around to figure out just why everyone was so somber she noted Aaron’s absence. She didn’t ask why he wasn’t there, an unspoken rule.

“You ready for class today?” Willam’s tone and facial expression gave away everything. It wasn’t a good day.

“Is anyone ever ready?” Bianca snorted slightly maintaining a stone expression.

Trixie had gotten used to the morbid talk with Aaron, they would sit at the back of the classroom and talk quietly about their fears of dying. Trixie only hoped it wasn’t his time yet, she’d miss him.

“He might be in class don’t listen to what these assholes might say. He’s going to be ok,” it was almost as if Alaska wasn’t telling the group but reassuring herself. Trixie couldn’t imagine what was going through Alaska’s head. Another reason Trixie refused to find love, she was dying and she didn’t want to put anyone through the pain. But she could tell Alaska and Aaron had something special.

Walking to the classroom after breakfast the mood had slightly picked up when they saw a nurse exiting the room with a wheelchair. Maybe that meant Aaron would be in there. Trixie didn’t seem to optimistic because even if was in there it said nothing about his condition. The mood instantly dropped again when the only person in the room was the Ghost.

Trixie walked alone to the back of the classroom after collecting her phone and pulled out her copy of the Cone Gatherers which was the text the class had been covering. Checking her phone she was surprised to see that no one had messaged her to check up on her. With the spare time she had until the start of the lesson she spent googling her treatment. She hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it since she was informed she’d be receiving it. She wasn’t looking forward to her first round of chemo.

“Alright class lets talk about the chapter we read last time,” Trixie locked her phone and opened up her book at the right place. She didn’t enjoy this book, it was rather boring but it did have some good symbolism in it and she knew she’d be asked for her opinion despite being a terminal.

“Trixie, why don’t you share your thoughts on the chapter.”

“I think,” Trixie racked her brain for her opinion. “I think that LRC was unreasonable. She knew how bad the storm was yet she still demanded the cone gatherers leave the safety of the beach hut.”

“She had every right. Social structure and all that. She was just sticking to the status quo.” Trixie looked towards the source and came face to face with the Ghost who was just smirking back at her.

“Yet she allowed herself to be influenced by a man below her. So why is it right for her to stick to the ‘status quo’ when it suits her.”

The Ghost straightened in her chair. “LRC merely did what was right by her social class.”

“But not her morals.”

The Ghost seemed to think for a minute. “So maybe she has none. She said ‘For Gods sake, get out’ as justification for her actions because really she is selfish.”

Trixie slumped back in the beanbag and letting the teacher carry on with the lesson. The tone the Ghost spoke with irritated Trixie, it was like she mocking her. Like she was directing that message at her.

Halfway through the class they switched from studying literature to writing their own. The class could choose to write any form of writing. Trixie normally didn’t join in much in class work but today seemed to be different. After participating in the discussion at the start of the lesson she now had taken to the writing challenge.

Opting to write a song Trixie burrowed herself into the corner and focused on the words hitting the page. Normally she’d strum on her guitar to figure out a melody but she couldn’t do that this time. So instead she hoped that she could work something out in Music Therapy.

“All tight class how about someone shares what they wrote,” the teacher scanned the classroom before announcing who would read out what they wrote. “Yekaterina.”

Trixie followed her gaze to the Ghost, *so she has a name.*

“It’s Katya,” she said through gritted teeth.

“I will call you whatever I want, Yekaterina, now read out what you wrote.”

“Diamonds exist but so do wolves, and sometimes it’s the diamonds that we need to watch out for because they are made of cold and wolves still have heartbeats and are just misunderstood.”

When she finished speaking the class went silent until the teacher dismissed them. Trixie hung back determined to ask Katya what her deal was but unfortunately Ben peaked his head in the door for her.

“Trixie, your mum is on the phone for you, says it’s urgent.” Sighing Trixie reluctantly walked to Ben. Whenever her mother called it was never good.

“I’ll give you a few minutes,” Ben slipped out the room leaving Trixie alone with the phone. Lifting the receiver to her ear Trixie was greet by the ambient sound of her living room. She could tell it was the living room because of the quiet sound of the TV playing the afternoon news.

“Mum?”

“Trixie, baby, thank god I got a hold of you.” Her mothers voice sounded weird, it had only been three days but she sounded so different.

“What is it, mum?”

“I’m afraid, baby, that we’re not going to make it down to the hospital on Friday.”

Trixie stopped to think. Was it such a bad thing if they didn’t visit? Trixie had heard a lot of negative things about how visits go. But that did mean she was alone for her first chemo treatment here.

“That’s fine, mum, but I got to go it’s lunch time. Bye.”

She’d be fine, she would try and tell herself that anyway. She managed these past few days alone she could manage her first treatment alone. She was a big girl.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me at unhhhhjustsometrash on Tumblr! :)

Trixie walked straight passed the cafeteria once she was done on the phone,she needed time to herself. Pushing open the double doors out to the patient garden, Trixie squinted when her eyes came into contact with the sun. Adjusting to the brightness, Trixie made her way over to a nearby bench.

Staring forward Trixie admired the pretty flowers. A small white peony caught her eye and she leaned forward to pluck it from the ground, and twirled it in her fingers. With a smile, she tucked it in her hair. Her mother always used to braid her hair and place flowers in it when she was younger. Doing it now made her feel closer.

Trixie jumped when she heard footsteps approach her. Looking up she was somewhat happy, somewhat angry to see Katya walking towards her.

“What do you want,” Trixie said through gritted teeth. She still couldn’t help but feel like Katya hated her.

“You know you’re only dying if you tell yourself you are.” Trixie stared at her in disbelief, after what happened in class she really wanted to try and tell Trixie that.

As Trixie was about to get up and leave she felt Katya’s bony hand softly touches her. Her skin was cold to touch and if Trixie didn’t know any better she’d say Katya was the dying one. “Please don’t go.”

Trixie sighed as she sunk back down into the bench. “Did you write it about me?”

“I shouldn’t have,” Trixie turned to look at Katya confused. “I should’ve done a lot of things differently.”

Trixie crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned back into the back of the bench. “What do you mean I’m only dying if I say I am?”

“They have you on treatment yet?” Trixie shook her head.

“I start Friday.”

“Anyone know?” Again Trixie shook her head. “Parents coming?” Another shake of Trixie’s head. “Christ, and I thought my family was rough.”

The pair sat in silence as Trixie mulled over the questions in her head. Katya stared down at her shaking hands and reached into her pockets, she pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. Placing the cigarette between her teeth up to her lips ready to light it before it’s knocked out of her hand.

“Do you know how condescending that is!” Trixie glared at Katya who held her wrist in her other hand.

“Ah, there she goes with the  _‘it’s all about me’_  complex.”

“What is your problem with me?” Trixie seethed.

Katya stared at her after she bent down to pick up her lighter. She brought the lighter up to light her cigarette and took a long drag of it before blowing a cloud of smoke. “With you? Don’t have one.”

“Bullshit.”

“Oh the little angel swears, but seriously I don’t have a problem with you.”

“Liar. I come here and have done nothing to you apart from exist yet you are so cold to me. Why?” Trixie stopped to run a hand through her hair. “Because I don’t need this on top of everything.”

“Neither do I,” Katya locked eyes with Trixie, who scoffed.

“Well I’m sorry for being such an inconvenience to your life, let me just leave.”

“Then stop making it so hard for me to stop thinking about you,” Katya blurted out. The moment those words left her mouth the pair fell silent. Trixie’s has practically hit the floor and she was suddenly even more confused.

Katya swallowed her pride and chuckled. “Yeah, Trixie, I like you.”

“But I thought you hated me,” Trixie gawked.

“Apparently my fucked up way of dealing with it is pushing you away and making you hate me so I don’t have to deal with the  _shit_  that comes when you leave.”

Trixie stared at her lap as she fidgets. Katya likes her. The Ghost  _likes_  her. This was the last thing she needed, she was dying. She couldn’t have feelings for Katya and Katya couldn’t have feelings for her.

“But I’m dying,” Trixie didn’t even mean to say it but she did. She couldn’t stop staring at the ground in front of her, avoiding Katya’s eyes.

“You start treatment soon, there must be hope. They only offer a fix to people with a chance of surviving.” Katya could see the cogs turn in Trixie’s brain.

“Is that what you meant by I’m only dying if I say I am?” Trixie lifted her head to look at Katya.

“That and many other things. Listen, you should go lunch is almost over and you’re friends will be looking for you.”

Trixie nodded and left. Now she had even more information to process and she didn’t know where to begin. The Ghost liked her, and Trixie wasn’t even sure how she felt about that.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me at unhhhhjustsometrash on Tumblr! :)

Trixie made it back just in time for Music Therapy. When she entered the room she could feel the group’s eyes on her but she quickly brushed off the feeling as she sat down in her usual spot.

“Where were you at lunch,” Willam asked leaning his head on his hands which were propped up by his legs.

“Wasn’t feeling well,” Trixie shrugged as she lied to their faces.

“Are you ok now?” Alaska asked as she stopped fiddling with Aaron’s ears. Trixie had to sallow back her shock as she locked eyes with Aaron.  _This wasn’t the Aaron she knew._  This Aaron had a yellow tinge to his skin and dark circles under his eyes. Trixie noticed what Alaska had been fiddling with, a breathing tube.

“Yeah,” Trixie said as she switched her gaze to Alaska’s concerned face. “Just a little hazy that’s all.”

It wasn’t necessarily a lie, Trixie was a little hazy due to everything racing in her head. The instructor set the session off and like usual the group mucked around but Trixie took a glance down at her lyrics from in class and immediately ripped them out and crumbled them into a ball and started again.

“Don’t worry about me ok, Alaska has that covered, just don’t become me.” Trixie looked up from her notebook to see that Aaron was staring at her with cold eyes. Alaska was distracted by Courtney hitting a glockenspiel very haphazardly.

“What do you mean?” Confusion was written over her face as she titled her head to the side.

“I saw you talking to the Ghost in the garden, you should listen to her, she’s right. You are only dying if you tell yourself you are.” Trixie arched a brow as Aaron quickly covered his mouth a let out dry sounding coughs. Instantly everyone’s eyes were back on him as Alaska surrounded him. Trixie could make out the blood on his hand as he pulled it away from his mouth with a weak smile. “Remember, you’re only dying if you tell yourself you are.”

Trixie stared back at the blank paper even more confused than before. Now two people were telling her she wasn’t dying as long as she didn’t tell herself she was. Putting pen to paper Trixie let the words flow out of her until she had written out a rough chorus. She didn’t know how but she was determined to at least be able to play a basic melody for the five lines she’d manage to write.

“Whatcha doing Trix?” Trixie looked at Adore who was smiling at her with a tilted head.

“Just playing around with some chords.”

Adore’s face lit up like a Christmas tree as as scoots closer to Trixie so she can get a proper look. “That’s so cool, do you think you could teach me?”

Adore was looking at her with puppy dog eyes. “Adore don’t be stupid, she has better things to do.” Adores face dropped as Bianca spoke.

“Sorry.”

Trixie watched as Adore went back to her original place next to Bianca. She rested her head against Bianca’s shoulder, clearly sad. Trixie looked next at Bianca who was playing with Adore’s red hair before she mouthed a quick ‘it’s for the best’ to Trixie.

Trixie went back to strumming as the conversation picked up in the group with Courtney asking what colour Adore planned to go next with her hair. “Blue,” she answered.

That sparked another idea in Adore’s head. “Trixie would you ever let me dye your hair?”

Trixie stopped strumming and genuinely thought about it a moment before shaking her head. “It’s not for me.”

“Shame, colour would really stand out on your blonde hair.”

* * *

 

Music Therapy came to and end and Trixie found herself wandering around the halls with Bianca.

“I’m sorry if I came across as too harsh to Adore in therapy. It’s for the best really, she would get frustrated and down about how she couldn’t do it.” Trixie looked out of the corner of her eye at Bianca.

“What is Reyes Syndrome?”

“A horrible thing that targets the brain. It’s best we don’t talk about it too much.” Trixie nodded as she looked forward at the hallway they had turned into,  _the early two hundreds._

“What’s the deal with this hallway anyway?” Trixie asked.

“It’s the special circumstances hallway. People who refuse treatment.” Bianca answers nonchalantly.

Trixie thought back to Katya, why would she refuse treatment herself but then tell Trixe she wasn’t dying simply because of a disease. She truly was an enigma.

“If you’re wondering about the Ghost, no one entirely knows her deal. Why she’s here, why she’s on this hallway. All we know is she almost never leaves her room.” Bianca studied Trixie’s expression as she turned off the hallway onto the main hallway to the cafeteria. “I should let you have some rest before dinner, I know I need some.”

Trixie said goodbye to Bianca before walking back to room 203. There was one thing about Trixie and enigma’s that had her drawn back to Katya. She knocked three times before she hears Katya call out for her to come in.

“Trixie?” Katya looks up from her bed where she is sat under the blanket with a little girl sat crossed legged next to her.

“Oh I’m sorry, I’ll come back later.”

“No!” Katya said a little too quickly. “I mean, wait, why don’t you join us?”

Trixie sheepishly walked over to bed and sat gingerly on the chair near it. She felt awkward, interrupting the moment, and now being invited to stay.

“I’m Claire!” The young girl excitedly introduced herself.

“I’m Trixie,” she replied.

“That’s a pretty name, why are you here?” Claire tilted her head to the side.

Trixie opened her mouth before closing it, no words coming out. Luckily, Katya interrupted the conversation. “Claire you know not everyone wants to talk about that.”

Katya looked at Trixie and smiled at her softly. It was only then that Katya realised she didn’t know exactly why Trixie was here, in the hospital. “But you tell me, and I tell you.”

Trixie had a small smile on her face at the revelation that Katya did have someone to talk to about life. “That’s different-”

“It’s ok,” Trixie moved her eyes to Claire. “I have lung cancer.”

Claire looked at her with watering eyes. The girl looked ready to cry. Suddenly, Trixie felt a pair of small arms wrap around her neck. She sat awkwardly not reciprocating the hug for a few minutes before hugging Claire back. She looked at Katya who was looking back at her with an open mouth.

“Hello, Hello, Hello,” Trixie looked at the doorway where a man stood. Katya still had her eyes on Trixie. “Oh, hello there, who are you?”

“Trixie Mattel,” Trixie responded feeling Claire detach herself from her neck. She could feel Katya’s eyes burn into the side of her head.

“The wish girl, you caused a great amount of break room chit-chat young lady,” the man broke out in a smile before turning to look at Claire. “Right then little lady, your mum is visiting soon.”

Claire bounced of the bed and said her goodbyes as she skipped towards the door. When the door closed Trixie turned back to face Katya, who know just wore blank expression.

“Lung cancer?” Katya’s voice sounded remorseful.

“What did you think I had?”

“Not  _lung_  cancer,” Katya stared at her hands. “I’m sorry about Claire, she can be real upfront.”

“She’s cute, it’s good you have someone to talk to.” Trixie looked straight at Katya.

“It’s just a shame she’s in a place like this so young,” Katya explained. She looked at Trixie who had an added brow. “What did Ru mean when he called you ‘wish girl’?”

“I used my wish to be here,” Trixie shrugged.

“You’re something else, Tracy.”

“Why are you here?” Trixie asked but when she noticed Katya’s expression she quickly followed it up. “You know why I’m here, I just thought, never mind.”

“I’m sure you’ve heard about many stories about me, this hallway and the theories.” Katya said. “Well I can tell you know, I’m on this hallway because I don’t care, and I’m here in the first place for hypercalcemia.”

Trixie slowly nodded as she looked down at her hands. “Why don’t you care?”

“Guess I never had someone to care for, besides Claire I don’t have anyone.”

“You should care, maybe if you did you’d have more people.” Trixie said looking back up at Katya to see her looking back.

“Would you care about me?”

“Yes.”


	9. Chapter 9

Before Trixie knew it Friday came and that meant treatment. Over the rest of the week she had spent her time divided between the group, class, therapy sessions and in Katya's room. The two had initially not gotten off the best start, Katya seemed to pretend nothing had occurred between the two, even going as far as insulting Trixie indirectly. Trixie had then gone marching to room 203 demanding questions, to which Katya's logic was that she couldn't just act nice around her.

It was flawed logic in Trixie's mind, surely she could just not acknowledge Trixie instead of insulting her.

Aaron was slowly improving, he still had dark circles but his skin was returning to its natural colour. It was Thursday that he scared everyone when he banged his side into the door to the rec room. An intense bruise appearing quickly. He later explained to Trixie that a symptom of his cirrhosis was bruising more easily. It sucked but he was used to it.

It didn't take a genius to tell something was off with Willam. He had distanced himself more from Courtney, and the whole group. He was overall, quieter. But no one pointed it out to anyone else.

Trixie's mother even surprised her with a visit, making up for the fact she would not be there on Friday. It hadn't gone well. She insisted Trixie talk about herself, treated her differently and overall make Trixie feel worse off. Luckily, Kim walked into the room interrupting the conversation. After that Trixie's mother excused herself, something about work, but Trixie knew her work schedule. She didn't work that day and wasn't on call in case she was needed. She just wasn't comfortable around more ill people.

She had been here a week and she could already find herself falling into a routine.

Except today was foreign waters. She didn't have therapy later, she had treatment. She was sat crossed legged on Katya's bed. She had told the group she had other plans today and not to worry when she didn't show up to therapy. Aaron had given her a knowing look when she walked off with her lunch in hand.

As if they weren't close enough over the past few days their bond had grown stronger. Trixie had confided in Aaron about her relationship with the Ghost and how they were getting closer. He didn't seem as repulsed as Trixie imagined Willam would if he found out.

"Where are you at?" Katya waved a hand in front of Trixie's face.

"What?"

"Where'd you go, you spaced out on me there," Katya looked concerned as she stared into Trixie's eyes.

"Oh sorry," Trixie looked down at her food. Her appetite not with her today.

"You need to eat, chemo on an empty stomach won't be fun," Katya acknowledged Trixie's full tray. "It is chemo you're getting right?"

Trixie nodded as she picked up half of her sandwich and took a bite. She couldn't deny it tasted nice but she still didn't want to eat it. The thought of her treatment scared her.

"Do you want me to try and arrange it so I can be there so you aren't alone?" Katya inquired.

Trixie shook her head as she took another small bite. "You need the physiotherapy."

"Damn you for caring more about me than for yourself." Katya chuckled. "So how is the pig?"

"I told you to call him by his name."

"I personally believe pig suits him better," Katya shrugged.

" _Willam_ , is still being funny. I don't know what it is and it's infuriating." Trixie sighed.

"Maybe he's being released." Katya shrugged as she went back to eating her own lunch.

Trixie thought for a minute before deciding it was best if she just focused on finishing her lunch. Finishing half of her sandwich Trixie pushed the tray away from her. "You sure you don't want someone there today?"

"I'm sure," Trixie reassured but didn't sound too convincing. "Besides I'll have my nurse with me."

"If you say so," a knock at the door stopped the conversation before it carried on anymore. Trixie knew Katya wouldn't stop until it was too late or she caved.

"Time to go I'm afraid." It was Ben at the door, he wore a sad smile as he let Trixie say goodbye to Katya for the time being.

"Remember," Katya said grabbing Trixie's hand before she could walk away. "You're only dying if you tell yourself you are."

Trixie nodded as she walked past the door, she would be ok.

* * *

 

Treatment was as expected, hell. Trixie hated sitting unable to do anything besides watch the fluid drip down into her blood. They were killing her to keep her alive. Halfway through her nurse came and chatted with her before leaving. It was safe to say, Trixie would not go to a treatment alone ever again, not without something to occupy herself with at least.

She was lying in her room when the door was sent flying open. Behind stood Willam with a manic smile on his face, he was up to something. It was the first time all week that he had seemed his usual self.

"Get up loser you're not being a hermit any more," he said as she strolled into the room to force Trixie to get up. "I'm not allowing you to be The Ghost 2.0"

"You don't even know her," Trixie grumbled as she sat up, a dizzy spell washing over her slightly.

"What?" Willam asked surprised by Trixie.

"I'm just saying, you don't know why she stays in her room or anything."

"So we're defending her now, that's new." Willam waved off as he dragged Trixie up. "I feel like I barely see you at meal times now, where do you go."

"Leave her alone," Aaron chimed in with a plain expression on his face.

"You know where she's been?" Willam asked with a raised eyebrow. The rest of the group stood timidly behind the three of them and watched the altercation take place.

"So what if I do, she has a right to not tell you." Aaron shrugged.

"Well I'm her friend don't I get to know why she hasn't been hanging out with me?" Willam challenged.

"Like you actually care," Trixie snorted as she pushed past Willam. "Or have you forgot you have been cold to all of us, _even_ * Courtney."

Courtney looked down at her hands as she began to fidget. The rest of the group didn't know what to say so they remained quiet. "That's not the point, where have you been?"

"Willam," it was Courtney that spoke in a quiet voice trying to get him to stop at the same time Aaron said, "Stop!"

"You really want to know where I've been?" Trixie pried. "Fine, room 203, you happy?" Trixie exclaimed pushing past everyone and storming down the corridor. She knew Therapy was soon but she didn't want to deal with the group right now. She stormed down to the garden and pushed open the fire exit so she could get a breath of fresh air.

\---

Trixie had to drag herself to therapy soon after. She doesn't want to face Willam after the incident in her room not long ago, but she knows if she doesn't attend it'll raise questions. She feels exhausted, from treatment to the argument, she is emotionally and physically drained. When she gets to the room she sees the group in the middle of a conversation. Aaron is sat arms crossed across his chest with Alaska trying to reason with him. He seems visibly annoyed.

Trixie takes a seat at the back with Kim, she'd rather be a Debbie Downer than have another argument. Kim seems surprised to see Trixie hanging around with her but welcomes the change as the session starts.

It would be the only Art Therapy session Trixie willingly took an active part in. Splashing large strokes of reds, blacks, and blues across the canvas. Trixie's piece by the end of the session looked a mess of colour but the meaning behind it stood clear.

She was leaving when Courtney pulled her aside. "I know he is unreasonable most of the time but hear him out, please," were her only words before she left.

Trixie looked up to see Willam looking somewhat sad but also with a hint of annoyance. "The Ghost, really? We're we not good enough for you?"

"If you're going to be like that then forget it," Trixie sighed.

"No wait, I'm sorry, please listen?" Willam said more concerned now. "I'll forget about the Ghost."

"That's big of you," Trixie retorted crossing her arms over her chest.

"Whatever," Willam drifted off. "I'm being released, and that's scary, ok?" He exclaimed.

"Distancing yourself so you don't hurt us? I get it, trust me I tried when I found out I was terminal." Trixie explained. "But you don't have to be a dick when I find other people to hang out with."

Willam sighed as she nodded. "The Ghost of all people though," he whined.

Trixie gave him a look that read 'watch it' before speaking. "Get to know her before you say anything else. She's a good person."

"If you think she's good she must be decent at least, so you getting in there?" He asked wriggling his eyebrows up and down.

Trixie laughed before shaking her head. "You are a vile, vile person." She hugged him quickly. "Are you having a leaving party, you know, a last hurrah?"

"Depends, are you planning it?"

"That can be arranged."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi to me @unhhhhjustsometrash on tumblr :)


End file.
